More King Than Father
by Jawhara
Summary: Right after S1EP7 Uther is willing to believe that Merlin is an idiot; however he is too smart to believe in such a sudden accumulation of idiocy. He confronts his son about his lacking sense of duty and Arthur is just not willing to endure it any longer.


**More King Than Father  
**

**Summary**: Right after S1EP7 Uther is willing to believe that Merlin is an idiot; however he is too smart to believe in such a sudden accumulation of idiocy. He confronts his son about his lacking sense of duty and Arthur is just not willing to endure it any longer.

**Disclaimer**: No one here is mine.

It had been too good to be true. Merlin had been put into the stocks twice for his sake, but he did so without any pressure upon him. That was at least what Arthur liked to think. A nagging voice in the back of his head tried to remind him every once in a while that Merlin had to obey everything he said, even if phrased as a plea.

The prince was resting on his bead, surveying the disorderly state of his room. For once he didn't blame Merlin; the boy had had more than enough on his mind lately. Arthur was quite surprised that there hadn't been any consequences about his little stunt with Sophia, especially him asking his father for permission to marry her. His musing was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

A servant entered and bowed his head slightly. "Sire… the king wants to see you immediately."

Arthur exhaled slowly. Now, that would have been too good to be true. He left his quarters and noticed the two armored men walking behind him. That was a bad sign, Uther only ever send guards along when he expected resistance.

Arthurs steps echoed on the stony floor. He hated being summoned by his father, even if he hadn't done anything and it was ways worse if he actually had. "Did my father tell you why he needed to speak to me so urgently?" Arthur nearly bit his tongue seconds after he spoke, normally he would never have shown his nervousness to a servant. The events of the last few days, especially Merlin knocking him on his head so hard, were apparently taking its toll.

The frigid temperature in the chamber matched Uthers expression. "Leave us!"

The servant obeyed immediately. Staying with both Pendragons in one room was something no servant ever enjoyed.

Arthur stood there, facing his father, wondering what would come next. He didn't have to wait long.

"What were you thinking?" Uthers voice carried far and only years of experience allowed Arthur not to flinch. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Arthur hated this kind of accusation, because he wasn't entirely sure what he was actually accused of.

"To think that I had to listen to that idiotic babbling manservant of yours twice, because you had nothing better to do than to spend time with that girl? Do you think so less of your duties for the realm?" Uther stepped forward and Arthur had to summon all his strength not to take a step back. His heart pace quickened, and the rational part of his mind wondered why he was so much more afraid of his father than any fight he'd ever been in.

"I…" he didn't get further because Uther backhanded him forcefully. The young prince stumbled back and hit his head against the stone wall. He stared at his father for a moment while he tasted the blood in the corner of his mouth. Not once in his life had Uther raised his hand against him. Shock blazed in Arthur's eyes as his hand slowly rose to touch his face.

Uther looked at his son furiously. "You think you can do whatever you want? Is this nothing but a game to you? You are the prince of Camelot! It is time to take your responsibilities seriously! You are nothing but a disappointment to me!"

Arthurs jaw clenched and his hand fell back down before even reaching his face. His features looked like chiseled out of stone. He had spent years and years listening to his father yelling at him, scolding him, telling him what a disappointment he was and he finally snapped. "Why do you care then?" yelled the young man. He cursed inwardly as his own voice enhanced his growing headache. "If I'm nothing but a disappointment why do you still waste your time yelling at me? You have a kingdom to rule, why spend time on your wayward son?" Anger, pain, sorrow, all emotions were mixed in the young man's voice and face as Arthur turned around and punched the wall with all his might.

Uther regarded him as if he was crazy. He shook his head slightly and his voice was deadly calm when he talked again. "One day, the fate of my people will rest in your hands. I dread this day should you not learn what it means to be responsible. Guards!"

The two unfortunate men that had to stay behind the doors at all times had witnessed the dispute between the two Pendragons and had already expected the call.

Uther waved at his son. "Take him away!"

Arthur sat in the cell, his back against the cold stony wall and his legs drawn closer to his body for warmth. He hated the cell and, in his own opinion, spent far too much time in it. Uther send him there whenever he thought that his son needed time to cool off.

The young prince carefully flexed the fingers of his right hand, the hand he'd used to punch the wall. His fingers were swollen and hurt whenever he moved them but it gave Arthur a weird feeling of being alive.

It had been a week since he had seen is father, and the young man was surprised when the king suddenly appeared in front of his cell. He quickly scrambled to his feet and did a small bow, good manners weren't easily forgotten.

"Have you learned your lesson, son?" Uthers voice was cold and detached.

Arthur breathed deeply. "There is no higher honor than to serve my kingdom and my father. I will not allow myself to become distracted from my duties by anything." He looked up very slowly, hating himself for his words. He prided himself to not be afraid of any enemy of the realm, of doing everything he could for his people, and yet he was reduced to an insecure boy when facing his father. Was it so wrong that all he really wanted to do was to make his father proud?

Uther nodded and placed his hand on his sons shoulder. "Good. See that you remember that." Gone was the man Arthur had titled 'the king', the man that had struck him and banned him to the cell. He was replaced with the man who was a father.

**A/N.: **Just something I really couldn't get out of my mind. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to read what you think. I'll answer your reviews via PM, if possible.


End file.
